Insecure Soul
by Vanilla Rabbit
Summary: After 12-year-old Death the Kid befriends Crona, a strange girl that lives in the hospital, he desires to figure out her problems... But no matter what, he will remain separated from her. Will he be able to reach her insecure soul? -DISCONTINUED; WORKING ON IMPROVED VER.- Slight CronaxKid


**INSECURE SOUL**  
_Chapter One_

"Father, where are you? F-father!"

Receiving stares from the staff of the hospital didn't seem important to me now. I told myself I was going to regret displaying myself as this. Everybody in the building must think I'm like a small child lost in the mall, looking for his parents. I was running through the halls of the left wing of the hospital, desperately looking for my father. I'm _not _that confused or lost child in a mall; I'm a twelve-year-old boy who wants to see his father, after having a car accident.

I finally stopped and panted as I placed my pale hands on my knees. A few nurses looked over at me, and quietly signaled some security officers to take me back to the waiting room. I began thinking to run away again—they need to understand that I'm looking for father's room. Once the officers were a few steps behind me, I swiftly sprinted off, not missing a beat. This reminded me… What was the number of my father's room? It must've been A107 or A108, right?

I widened my eyes, calling myself stupid for not remembering the number. At that moment, I had to avoid nurses who were trying to help patients onto wheelchairs, and doctors moving equipment from one room to another. Anyway, what section was I in? This hospital was too unorganized and quite confusing. Now everything seemed like a maze to me. I decided to pause just for one moment, and look for some signs to figure out where I am. I took a glance of the long row of doors in the hallway in front of me. I took a look to the right…

_Section: A Room: 104_

That was room A104, so father's room must be closer. I took a few steps forward, trying to find the doors of room A107 or A108. Finally, I spotted room 107 and 108, but which should I choose? Examining the doors, I thought hard about which one has father behind it. I let out a sigh as my left hand neared the knob of room 108.

"Father, are…y-you there?" It was an awfully dark room, so I couldn't see father. Though, I find the little glowing dots that must be from hospital equipment. "It's me, y-your Kiddo."

No response.

I began trembling. What if father wasn't okay? I knew my eyes had widened with fear when I thought about this. He must be sleeping, right? Though, why are the lights turned off?

"F-father?" I neared the bed and I began hearing small and calm breaths. I couldn't see anything at all, but I tried my best to locate my father's hand. I wanted to comfort him, and whisper "It's okay."

I ran my hand over the bed sheet, until it met cold fingers. Furrowing my eyebrows, I tried to grasp it. But the hand pulled back. That wasn't my father's hand. I felt the "person" move a bit, and his or her calm breaths turned into panicked ones.

"I-I'll turn on the lights…" I walked through the darkness of the room, blindly searching for a light switch. I could still hear the unknown person breathing with audible panic.

Then I felt something, and instantly knew it was a light switch. Without hesitating, I flicked it on. After getting used to the bright light, I quickly turned my head to the bed. The person was under the bed sheet, and I could tell it was a small person. Taking a few steps forward, I was curious to who was trembling under the sheets. But then I realized something and stopped. This made the person stop shaking.

"I didn't mean to barge in… I was looking for my father," I explained. I don't know if he or she is listening. "I'll leave if that's what you want."

Of course, he or she must want me to leave. So that's what I did. I turned the lights back off just in case, and I left the room quietly. That must be quite embarrassing. Biting my lip, I glanced at the door nearby with slight anxiety. I sighed and cautiously trudged to it. This time I decided to knock, I've learned to do so before entering. After I knocked three times on the door, I felt somebody move from the other side of it.

Then it opened, only to reveal a woman wearing a dark-colored dress under a lab coat. She had black hair that was put into a braid in front, and she had golden brown eyes. Once she caught my glance, she smiled brightly. Then I heard somebody cough behind her.

"Mr. Shinigami, your son is here!" she exclaimed, looking behind her shoulder. She opened the door wide to reveal my father in a hospital bed, drinking a plastic cup of water. I bit my lip even harder as I let myself enter the somewhat, clean room.

"Father?" The doctor continued smiling, and she held a clipboard close to her chest. Soon I was next to the bed, which my injured dad was laying on. Neither of us spoke until he finished drinking.

"Hello, Kiddo, thanks for visiting me!" He chuckled, his hand ruffling my hair. I would've reacted to how he caused my hair turn asymmetrical, but I felt being with my father was slightly more important.

Before I spoke, I finally noticed the broken, skull mask that was rested on his lap. "Father, how many times I have told you not to drive while wearing your mask!"

Father's red eyes widened just for one second, and then he began bursting into laughter. "Oh Kiddo, you're just as cute as you were when I last saw you!"

'_Didn't you last saw me this morning?' _I shook the thought away, and I was pulled into a heart-warming hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here~ But, have you seen my intelligent doctor, Dr. Gorgon?" As he hugged me, he gestured towards Mrs. Gorgon, who was scribbling onto something in the corner.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gorgon, for taking care of my father…" I thanked, causing the doctor to blush slightly.

"Oh, it was no problem. Honestly, I love taking care of your family, Kid." She grinned, tapping her black fingernails on her clipboard. Mrs. Gorgon has been, you can say, my babysitter since I was no younger than six years old. She'd also take care of my older siblings as well. Mrs. Gorgon also was a student in father's school when she was a teenager.

"How are Liz and Patty?" Father asked about my stepsisters, and where should I start? They were dragging me to parties and shopping, salons, whatever. Patty had broken a few things here and there in the mansion, while Liz managed to paint my toenails red when I was taking a nap. Even though they were both older than me, they would sometimes act like bratty, baby sisters, and I have the job to take care of them when we're left alone.

"They've been behaving better," I managed to say, and it was completely true. Last time dad left me with them, Bea almost burnt half of the house down, while Jenny snuck out to god-knows-where after curfew.

"Oh. Well, that's good." He sighed, moving his cast-covered leg slightly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shinigami." Interrupted Mrs. Gorgon, walking to over where I was. She had one hand on her hips, while the other one was occupied with the clipboard. "I must take your son out of the room, um, you have to take _the tests, _okay?"

"Oh, okay. Kid, do you mind?" Is what my father said. I looked at him nervously before shaking my head "no."

"I don't mind at all." With that, I let out a quick "good-bye," and left the room.

That's when I saw the girl. She was frantically yelling out things, while nurses and doctors tried to calm her down. She was pale, skinny and obviously fragile. She was looking _at me. _

**Xx[Kill, Kill, Kill]xX**

"What happened!" The staff of the hospital was throwing questions at her, while others tried to pin her body down. Why were they treating her in such a way? Was she harmful? Was she a lunatic?

"What did you hear?" one nurse questioned. She was terribly quiet, and was hiding behind the small crowd of doctors. She looked like the type of shy women.

The delicate girl paused, as her colorless eyes widened. The nurses and doctors stood back, waiting for an answer. Then she raised a finger, and turned.

"I heard…a b-boy. He had a…p…p-polite voice, and it was so-s-so-somewhat deep." Her lavender bangs fell onto her eyes when she dropped her hand. I was frightened once they began staring at me.

"Excuse me," I whispered to the timid nurse. "This p-patient—"

"Uh, d-don't worry about her. Sh-she has a mental problem. Just keep on walking, _please." _Her sad, green eyes blinked. She held her hand close to her heart, as if she was about to have a heart attack.

"No, uh…What room is—"

"Do you mean 108?"

I widened my eyes at this. The small, lavender-haired girl was the person under the sheets. The patient who wanted me to turn off the lights before I'd left. The "unknown" person who wouldn't—and couldn't—respond.

"Excuse me!" I spoke up, causing them to turn their heads to me.

"_T-that's him…" _I heard the girl whisper, who looked like she was about to faint.

The staff sighed, and half of them began walking away, returning to their duties. The shy nurse quickly scurried away behind me, not wanting to get more involved with this situation. I pushed through the shoulders of the staff, excusing myself in small mutters. Then I saw the pale blue eyes of the girl. I widened my eyes at how…abnormal they looked. Half of them were covered by the choppy pink bangs. My eye twitched slightly at the sight of clumps of hair stuck out of her long, rose-colored hair.

"I apologize once again for intruding—"

"I—it-i-it _is _h-h-hm—him!"

"Mr. Shinigami!" gasps filled the busy hallway.

"I didn't mean to—It was a mistake, honest!" I exclaimed, not noticing the girl cowering. "I was looking for my father who had a car accident, but I made a mistake on the room number."

The staff murmured and nodded, and at that moment Mrs. Gorgon stepped out of dad's room. "What is going on here?" is what she said. This quieted the nurses and doctors, and it made the skinny, pink-haired patient tremble.

Mrs. Gorgon turned to the fragile girl and me, "Do _you _know, Mr. Shinigami?"

I didn't reply. Suddenly, I felt the girl clutch the sleeve of my dress shirt. I wanted to push her hand away, and tell her to keep them away from me, but that would be rude, wouldn't it?

"Let go of him, Crona." Ordered the doctor softly. In an instant, the girl let go of me like Mrs. Gorgon said, and mumbled out an apology. I glanced at the frail-looking girl, who, apparently, was named Crona. She looked down, as if she was a little girl being scolded by her mother or father.

"M-Meddy-sensei…" whimpered the girl, rubbing her left eye. I never heard anybody call Mrs. Gorgon like that.

"Come." Is what the woman said, beckoning her with open arms. With that, Crona broke to tears and was taken into a hug. The doctor sighed and closed her eyes, not minding that tears were wetting her sleeve.

"Mr. Shinigami," I looked up at Mrs. Gorgon. "Will you do me a favor and head to the cafeteria? Your father needs something to eat."

"I'll do exactly that." I grinned, wanting to show her that I wasn't jealous at all. Even though I'm twelve, which is a "grown-up" age for boys, I still want to receive hugs from Mrs. Gorgon like when I was six.

"Now Crona, I shall return you to your room," whispered Mrs. Gorgon. But I could hear her quite clearly, and this is what I heard next: "You don't want me to take you back to the mental hospital, right?"

Crona whimpered and shook her head quite quickly, her guilty eyes on her pale face sent off a sad aura. The raven-haired woman let go of the whimpering girl and patted her head before taking her nervous hand. Before I went off to the cafeteria, I watched the doctor guide the sad girl back to her room. I then realized the staff had run off somewhere, and I was alone in the hallway.

I was alone in the clean, white hallway, thinking if the frail, asymmetrical-haired girl had accepted my apology.

. . .xX[_TO __b_e Con_t_iNueD]xX. . .

**Hello, readers!**

**This story was on the site before, but for some reason I can't remember (most likely it was Mr. Writer's Block), I deleted it! Now I'm starting to regret it, because I remembered the readers who reviewed and gave me positive feedback and motivation! But it's ALL GONE.**

**Fortunately, if you like this story, I'll be uploading the first four chapters on here while making an improved version of this story with a slightly different plot.**

**Originally, Kid was supposed to meet Crona as a child and then later meet her at age 16 and eventually falls in love. However, Crona is a witch with "problems" and since Kid is a Grim Reaper and witches are meant to be his enemies, he wouldn't be allowed to be near her. Oh yes, what an original story~ Sarcasm~ **

**But in the new story they will remain as children, and grow up with each other! I hope you'll enjoy it once it's on here!**

**I would like to read your comments, feedback, etc!**

**BTW, I'm working on DEATH KISS right now! Next chapter will be up next weekend!**

**Bai~**


End file.
